


Malec: Brooklyn meets the Lightwoods

by ckTmi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Malec, its a college au, random fic i found on my laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckTmi/pseuds/ckTmi
Summary: Alec is a college student. He meets Magnus.This is their story.Lightheartet fic.





	Malec: Brooklyn meets the Lightwoods

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an old fic I wrote about a year or more ago.
> 
> I just reread it and tried to fix as many mistakes as possible. Please let me know if you find any.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! I don't know yet if I want to continue it or leave it as is.
> 
> Let me know in the comments.

Alec had been training at the University gym when he had first talked to Magnus. As cliché as that was. Alec had been lifting weights when he saw Magnus’s glittery face above him. “You are here often aren’t you,” was what Magnus had said to Alec. Alec awkwardly kept going, and answered simply: “yeah… why?” 

This was the start of a relationship. At first Alec was simply trying to be friends with Magnus and not act on his feelings towards him. But he found it extremely hard to when Magnus was so flirty and well, when Magnus was Magnus. And one afternoon when they were sitting on the couch, watching a bad rom-com at Magnus’s loft, Alec had given up and kissed Magnus. It was a drunkenly, sloppy, funny kiss but Magnus had returned it and that was all that mattered to Alec. He had been almost sure Magnus would have because of how flirty he was, but he was scared it was just Magnus’s personality and not his attitude towards Alec.

Magnus was a confident being. He was very open and casual, especially towards his sexuality and he was not scared to talk and share everything about everything with everyone. Even though Alec wasn’t out and not very vocal about his sexuality and had never said anything to anyone about it, there were a few people who knew the truth. Isabelle, his younger sister, had always known. How she knew was a mystery to Alec, but all she ever said was she just knew. Then Magnus had said the same. That the minute he saw Alec he knew. It made Alec very anxious if anyone else knew, but he doubted it. 

Alec lived off campus with Jace. Admittedly Alec had had a big crush on him when they were younger but it had faded through high-school and especially when Alec had had his first boyfriend. Alec could still remember how they very awkwardly had shared their first kiss in Alec’s childhood bedroom. It had lasted through junior year and some of senior, but when he had transferred school, all the way to California, they had ended things and Alec was heartbroken. But because he was still in the closet he had to pretend everything was fine, and just that he was upset his “friend” had left. These last months of senior year, Alec was very happy that Izzy knew of the relationship because she understood when he was upset or mad. Alec had distanced himself from most his friends and focused on school, which made his parents very happy, so he ended up with excellent grades and a scholarship (even though he didn’t need it) to NYU.

Jace graduated the same year as Alec, with good grades too (how was always a mystery because Alec had never once seen Jace at school or studying). Their parents had gifted them an apartment close to campus, but far enough to not be at school 24/7. It was a big apartment. The kitchen was open and connected to the lounge area and seating area. On each side of the apartment was a bathroom with adjoining bedrooms. To which Alec was very happy, since Clary, Jace’s girlfriend, practically spent every night in their apartment. Alec was sure he would have died if he could hear their nightly activities. 

It was 3 months since the kiss on the couch. They started dating secretly because Alec wasn’t out. He tried keeping it from Izzy too, but to her, Alec is like an open book. It had been two months before she knew. She had practically pried it out him a night they were having dinner. They had been talking, and suddenly she stopped halfway through a sentence. Stared at his collarbone, where he was scratching, leaned back and crossed her arms, stared him dead in the eyes and said: “Who is he and why do I not know of him?” 

Alec had stared back, confused about how she knew, why it suddenly came to her, and then he remembered. His hand flew down on his thigh. Fuck. His face white as ever, with the exception of his cheeks blushing into a dark red. 

The memory of Magnus biting and sucking right below his collarbone was going through his mind. A hickey. She must have seen it slightly when Alec was scratching. He looked down. Yup there it was a very dark blue, almost purple hickey, with slight bite marks around it. Alec looked back up at her. He tried to smile, but he just awkwardly grinned. 

“Uhm… It’s nothing. Just a bruise. I fell.” 

She looked at him. 

“Well what did you fall on? Someone’s mouth? Aleeec, come on,” she had said firmly. 

“I swear it’s nothing,” he just replied, poking at the pasta on his plate. 

Alec knew his sister would be all excited if she knew he had a new boyfriend. She kept staring at him. 

“Fiiiinee,” Alec sighed. “It’s Magnus…” 

Alec looked up at her. Her face was one big smile. Izzy already knew Magnus from when they had first met, but Alec, before he kissed Magnus, had convinced her he only wanted a friend in Magnus. She promised to keep it a secret but that didn’t stop her asking very inappropriate things, Alec most definitely didn’t want to answer to his baby sister who was still in high school. 

It was now one month later and Alec woke up in his bed, to the voices of Jace and Clary. How were they up before him?!? He looked at the clock, 9:30. He sat up and immediately felt nauseated and his head hurt like crazy. He laid back down. When he did he saw a well-known head of hair, lying next to him. “Mmm Magnus,” he thought and put his arm around him. His eyes shot open. Fuck. He was still to tell them about Magnus. And the whole “I like guys thing…” He got up, went out of his room and into the kitchen. 

“Look who dragged themselves out of bed!” Jace said, a little too loud for Alec’s head. 

He was still half asleep and just mumbled: “Juice… Coffee… Back to bed. Don’t disturb.” Clary handed him a mug with coffee and Jace poured him a glass of juice. 

He went back to his room. It all started flooding back to him. Most importantly he remembered him and Magnus stumbling in through the door. Giggling and kissing, headed towards the bedroom. But Jace and Clary had stayed at the apartment. What if they had seen them? For once Alec wished utterly that they had been too busy themselves, to have noticed them. Alec drank the coffee and downed the juice, and went back to bed. He had locked the door, just in case Clary or Jace decided to burst in. He woke up a few hours later with Magnus’s arms around him. He took his phone to see the damage from last night. Nothing too bad, but Alec couldn’t remember the last time he had been that drunk. He saw a text from Isabelle that said:

ALEC! I tried stopping you, but you went home to the apartment with Magnus even though Jace and Clary were there. I hope you are okay. I invited them to early lunch @ 12 so you and Magnus can sneak out. Xo Izzy. 

Alec sighed and texted back, thanking her of all his heart. The clock said 11:56 so he was sure Jace and Clary were gone. He woke Magnus up, and filled him in on what was going on. Alec leaned in gave Magnus a quick kiss and said: “I’m sorry! I’ll tell them soon!”

Alec said goodbye to Magnus and they agreed to meet later, but Magnus needed to go home and change, and have lunch with his friends. Alec texted Jace: 

Finally up. When are you back? 

He put his phone down and got in the shower. It was always nice showering after a night out. He had an hour and a half until he would meet Magnus, and depending on when Jace and Clary got back, they would decide where to go. When he got out of the shower, Jace had responded: 

Not sure. Clary and Isabelle wants to go shopping. Probably a few hours.  
�  
Alec smiled and texted Magnus telling him to just come over after lunch. 

 

The doorbell rang and Alec jumped up from the couch. He opened the door and Magnus walked in. Slightly unsteady. He placed his arms around Alec’s neck and kissed him. Alec gave in and kissed him back, deepening the kiss. Alec broke it off and Magnus frowned and pouted. 

“Someone had one too many glasses of wine at lunch.” 

Alec laughed. Magnus laughed a little too. 

They went to Alec’s room and decided to watch some Friends for the billionth time. But tipsy Magnus (or sober Magnus) could not leave Alec alone. Constantly giving him small kisses and touching him. Alec pretended to be annoyed but he gave up and rolled on top of Magnus and to his enjoyment got a little groan from Magnus. They were no longer paying attention to the TV. Alec placed each of his hands next to Magnus’s neck, and kissed him. Alec wasn’t sure but somehow Magnus was straddling him, and Magnus’s shirt was open. Alec wasn’t wearing his shirt and his zipper was open. Now Alec didn’t know what he had done to upset the gods, but just as Magnus was taking of his shirt, Jace walked in.  
It took a few seconds for both Jace and Alec to register what happened. (Magnus barely noticed Jace until he said something). 

“Oh… Sorry for interrupting. I’ll leave you to it” Jace said with a grin on his face, and as he closed the door, Alec shouted: “Jace wait!”

Alec quickly got up, put a on a t-shirt and closed his pants. He took a deep breath and opened his door. To his surprise Jace was calmly sitting on the couch with Clary, Izzy and Simon.

“Come one Simon, pay up!” Clary almost yelled. 

“Fine…” he said and took a twenty out of his pocket and gave it to Clary. 

They hadn’t noticed Alec walking into the kitchen. “I mean I can’t believe I just lost twenty dollars because Jace walked in on Alec and some guy” Simon groaned. 

“Wow thanks for telling everyone, Jace” Alec snared from the kitchen, he wasn’t angry he just didn’t know how to handle this.

“Oh come on Alec, what was I supposed to tell them? Izzy already knows, and Clary and Simon made a bet if you were gay or not, so I had to settle it!” 

Alec stared at Jace. 

He just said: “And you?” 

Jace looked at Alec and said: “Alec, we grew up together. I already know. But I never said anything because it wasn’t my right to. I was letting you make the choice to tell me. I’m sorry it happened like this but how did you not hear us come in?!” 

Alec was a little relieved when Jace said he knew. 

“Well I was a little pre-occupied” Alec answered and gestured to the door of his bedroom. 

Jace laughed. Izzy laughed. And Clary and Simon laughed. Alec turned around and walked to his bedroom. 

“Be safe!” Jace laughed. 

“Fuck off Jace!” Alec teasingly shouted back.

 

When Alec got back to his room, Magnus was sleeping. Alec got properly dressed and even tried to tame his bedhead hair. Alec stayed a while in his room, getting ready for the dreaded Monday morning that was coming. He went out to the kitchen and saw that the others had started playing Cards Against Humanity. This game was their new obsession. Yes, Alec had to admit it was fun, but he didn’t like when the others saw his dirty minded side of him, but he decided to sit down and play anyway. This day couldn’t get more awkward anyway. 

“So” Clary said, “When do we get to meet this mystery boy? Why is he not here with us now?”

“Uhm he is sleeping… But later I guess” Alec answered a picked up a few cards. 

“Alec you can’t wear him out like that, you’ll kill him!” Jace said and winked.

The others laughed. “Let’s just play okay..?” Alec said quietly. 

“I know who it is…” said Izzy. 

Alec shot her a glare. 

 

An hour or so later and the game was going very well for Alec, they heard the shower turn on. Alec froze at first, but then didn’t react further, because now they all knew and it was no longer a secret. Clary suddenly looked up at Alec. 

“Wait… Did he spend the night here? I heard you coming home, and it kinda sounded like someone was with you, but I didn’t think about I just thought you had had too much to drink.“ 

“He might have…” Alec muttered. 

“That was why you were so weird this morning!” Jace said. 

The shower turned off and shortly after a very wet-haired Magnus emerged from Alec’s bedroom. Alec liked the way Magnus looked. His hair wet and down in his face, no makeup except a little residue. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt (it was Alec’s) and then a long, dark green cardigan. 

“You look surprisingly normal” Alec said under his breath. 

“Well I didn’t really have that much stuff with me, and you only seem to have black t-shirts. And all my stuff is back at the loft anyway.” 

Magnus sat down next Alec, placed a hand on his thigh, and greeted everyone.

“Well I’m sorry you all had to meet me, and find out like this. Definitely not my proudest moment” Magnus said.

They all introduced themselves. Izzy had met Magnus once, before she knew of their relationship. Jace was trying to be cool and distant, and take the ‘threatening older sibling role’ but he wasn’t very convincing. 

“Uh I love this game!” Magnus said and Clary gave him some cards. 

Alec was relieved with how smooth it all was going and how it wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. Magnus rubbed his forehead and Alec asked if he wanted an aspirin. Magnus gladly accepted. 

“Remind me not to drink again while hungover.”

Magnus said to Alec when he came back with a glass of water and a pill. Clary and Simon had to go, and not long after Izzy had to go to a cheer-practice or something. 

 

Alec and Magnus had the apartment to themselves. Well and Jace but he was working out in his room. They were lying on their backs on Alec’s bed. 

“Now it’s only my parents… And everyone else…” Alec said. 

 

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Magnus said to Alec, hand shuffled around and put his head on Alec’s chest. 

“I know… I want to though. I want everyone to know you’re mine” Alec said and turned to his side and put his arms around Magnus. 

 

Even though they had both tried to catch up on sleep they both fell asleep after a while. They woke up around 19:30 and decided to order some pizza. 

“You can stay you know?” Alec said, “Now everyone knows you can stay as much as you like…” 

None of them had early Monday classes. 

“I guess I can, but then I have to get back to the loft before my two‘o’clock class.” 

“Sure. No problem.” Alec smiled. 

They went to bed shortly after Clary came home, with Chinese food for her and Jace. They stayed up quite late just watching TV.  
They woke up surprisingly early, and decided to go to Starbucks for coffee and breakfast. They even bought two coffees for Jace and Clary. Walking back from the coffee shop they decided to stay at Magnus’s loft in Brooklyn for the night, as Jace was having friends over that night. They said their goodbyes, and Alec got back to his apartment to get ready for class. He jumped in the shower and thought about how he was going to handle this thing with his parents. He decided just to bring it up casually at the next family gathering. He knew his mom was going to be fine as she didn’t care about this stuff, plus she had met Magnus once and said he was lovely. Maybe she also knew, thought Alec. 

He got dressed and took his backpack with his laptop and books, and headed for class. When he sat down in the large room, he checked his phone. One from Jace. 

Thanks for the coffee! See you later maybe?  
�  
Alec just replied he was coming straight home after class to do some homework. One from Magnus:

Did I perhaps leave my blue t-shirt in your bed? If so can you bring it tonight? I have a surprise for you ;) xo.

Alec smiled at his phone but didn’t have time to answer before the professor walked in, and Alec quickly set up his laptop. All Alec could think about during class was what Magnus meant by surprise. 

He finally arrived back at the apartment, and saw Jace was gone. He was happy to have it for himself that way he could concentrate on his assignment. Or Magnus. Alec quickly pushed those thoughts away and focused on his assignment. He would see Magnus tonight anyway. Jace got back an hour later, with enough beer to supply the whole student body for a month or two. 

“Wow! How many friends are you having over?” Alec said to Jace. 

“Oh, you know, it’s Poker Night and I need a chance to win so I need to get them drunk,” Jace laughed and carried another slab of beer into the apartment. 

“Do you want to join us?” Jace asked. 

“Nah I’m going to Magnus’s. He has something planned…” Alec muttered. 

He was still a little uncomfortable talking about Magnus. At least with Jace, though he knew he shouldn't be.

“Oh reeaallyy?” Jace said with the biggest smirk on his face. 

Alec just looked at him and said, “It’s not a big deal. We just didn’t want to be here tonight.”

 

Alec and Jace ate some pasta, and Alec helped set up for Poker Night. He then realized he had forgotten to reply Magnus and decided to call him. 

“Hi Magnus! Sorry I lost track of time. I’m leaving soon!” Alec said hastily. 

“Hello, Alexander. It’s okay I have been busy most of the day anyway. Are you ready for tonight?” Magnus said. 

“I don’t know what to expect from you. So no not really.” Alec laughed, “Oh, by the way, I found your blue t-shirt!” 

“I’ll see you soon Alexander!” Magnus said with excitement in his voice.

 

Alec packed a bag with toiletries and such and headed out. Some of Jace’s friends had already arrived, so Alec tried to sneak out, but one of his friend yelled just as he opened the door: “Not staying for poker Alec? Where are you going?” 

Alec paused for a very brief moment, took a breath and said: “No, I am staying at my boyfriends”, and closed the door behind himself.

Alec hurried down the street towards the subway. He kept thinking about how Jace’s friends might have reacted but mostly it was Magnus that occupied his thoughts, and what his surprise was. It took him a while to get to Magnus’s apartment but it was a trip Alec was more than willing to take. Even though it was further from campus, they spent more time here than at Alec’s apartment because Jace and Clary had been nesting in the apartment, for the entire extent of Alec and Magnus’s relationship.  
Alec was happy they could spend more time there now. He knocked on Magnus’s door and waited. He smiled like a dork, when he saw Magnus’s polished hair and face, as he opened the door. 

“Hi” Alec muttered. 

He dropped his gym bag, and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and kissed him. 

“Mmmmh… Someone is happy to see me” Magnus said breathlessly to Alec. 

“Always” Alec said back. 

He picked up his bag and carried it to Magnus’s bedroom. Alec laid down on the bed, a little worn out from the day, and he had to run quite a bit to catch the bus from the subway. Magnus sat down next to him. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Magnus said. 

“I thought you had a surprise for me?” Alec said and smiled. 

“That can wait” Magnus smiled back. 

They picked a movie and just as Alec started getting ready for bed, Magnus left the bedroom and came back shortly after. Alec had gotten under the covers and was almost asleep, trying to not be sleepy for his classes the following day. Magnus came out from his bathroom. Walked over and sat on the bed. 

“Alexander, are you ready for your surprise?” 

Alec sat up and looked at Magnus and nodded. Magnus smiled. He took Alec’s hand and placed something in it. Alec looked down. It was a note. He took it and read it in his head. The note said Magnus had booked a weekend trip for their 4 month anniversary, to a small hotel in Boston. Alec face lit up. 

“Now, I know it’s in two weeks but I wanted to give it now so we would have something to look forward to,” Magnus said. Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus. 

He broke the kiss, and whispered: “Thanks Magnus, I can’t wait to get away with you.” 

Alec put the note on the bedside table and sat up properly and kissed Magnus. Magnus gave in and deepened the kiss, placing his hand on Alec’s thigh and hip. Alec slid his hands under Magnus’s shirt.  
“Magnus, I’m sorry, but I really have to sleep now. I have anatomy in the morning.” 

“Mmh I’ll study anatomy with you” Magnus said and sighed, “but I understand.” 

They laid down and Alec placed his arms around Magnus and buried his face between Magnus’s neck and shoulders. 

 

A few days went by, and one afternoon Alec got home after a few hours at the library. He saw that he had gotten a text from his mom. Weird, he thought. 

Dear Alec, I hope you can come on Saturday at 18 for a family dinner. I already spoke with Jace and Isabelle, but they said I should text you anyway, because they haven’t seen you around much. Love, Maryse.

It was so formal the way she wrote but Alec knew it was lovingly meant anyway. He found it a little concerning that his siblings had told her, he hadn’t been much home lately. Now she was definitely going to ask him about it on Saturday. He guessed that would be a way to bring up Magnus, but he was still nervous. He texted her back. 

Great, I’ll see you Saturday, love Alec. 

Alec was happy to have some free time alone. Sometimes he just needed to rest. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He found it very hard to relax. He was so nervous about telling his parents, even though he knew they weren’t going to care, at least he hoped so. 

Saturday morning came around and Alec got ready to have lunch with Magnus. They were headed to their favorite little Italian restaurant. Alec sat down at the table, and Magnus could tell he was nervous. 

“It’s all going to be fine, Alexander, don’t underestimate a parents love” Magnus said reassuring. 

“I know… But I just think about how awkward it’s going to be. Like;’ Mom, dad, I’m sexually attracted to guys’, I means that’s obviously not how it’s going to be phrased but it’s all I’m able to hear,” Alec said looking at Magnus. 

Magnus chuckled. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine, Alexander, now eat your pizza.” 

Alec said goodbye to Magnus and went home to his apartment to meet Jace and Clary, and Isabelle and Simon. He quickly got ready, and went into the Livingroom and sat down on the couch and waited for the others to be done, or arrive. Jace got out of his room and sat down next Alec. 

“So… Are you ready for tonight?” Jace said cautiously. 

“As ready as I can, I guess…” Alec muttered back. 

Clary was also done, and shortly after Izzy and Simon. They headed towards the penthouse their parents owned on the Upper East Side. None of them liked going to these dinners very much but it was the only way they ever really saw their parents.  
The dinner went well, but Izzy kept staring at Alec trying to make him come forward. Alec just gave her his ‘I got this’ look, but she was still worried. Alec found himself in the kitchen helping his mom (you would think they would have had help, but surprisingly only for larger dinners). 

“So tell me Alec, anything new in your life?” Maryse said and smiled to Alec. 

“Well actually, yeah, uhm…” Alec stuttered and he was very nervous, “I started seeing someone.” 

“Oh that’s nice!” 

Maryse said as she put a plate away, “Why aren’t they here tonight?” 

Alec noticed she said they, not she or he. 

“Well I thought I’d tell you about,” Alec stopped halfway. Him. First. 

Alec could barely think the sentence through. 

“…It before I showed up with someone on your doorstep” Alec continued, forcing a slight laugh. 

“Well when do we meet this mystery person? What is their name? Do I know them?” his mom asked. 

“Well, uhm, the person I have been seeing is Magnus… So I guess you kind of know him…” Alec said, waiting for his mother’s response. 

She put away a large plate and said: “Magnus is that guy with the glittery appearance, right?” 

“Yeah” muttered Alec. 

“Oh, he is sweet, I always thought you would fit well together. And Alec, I know you think this is a big deal, but as long as you’re happy and yourself, we are happy for you. And I must admit, I’ve always had my suspicion”, she said and smiled at Alec.

Alec was a little overwhelmed to say the least. He stood there for a while looking at his mom doing the dishes. He started helping her, and was very relieved with how well it had gotten. One down, one to go. 

Alec sat back down at the table for dessert. “So, Alec, seeing anyone lately?” Robert said. Alec looked at his father suspiciously.

“Actually yeah.”

“That’s great Alec! Someone we know?” 

Alec looked around at his friends and siblings. 

“Well, kind of. I mean, you haven’t met… him, but everyone else has”, Alec said and waited for his father’s response. Jace snickered, thinking about how they had met Magnus. 

“And who is he? Does he have name?” Robert said with amusement of his own ‘joke’.  
Alec sighed with relief. 

“Yeah, his name is Magnus.” 

Maryse looked at Robert and said: “Remember that day I went to see Alec, and I met his friend? And how I said they should just get together?” 

“Oh was that Magnus?” Well, it’s great you finally did,” Robert looked at Alec and smiled. “When will we meet him then?” his father said. 

“Uhm maybe next time..?” 

Alec and his siblings made their way home to the apartment. Izzy kept going on about how she was happy for Alec, and how she knew their parents would take it well. Jace and Izzy turned a corner, but Alec paused. 

“Guys… I’m… uhh…”, Alec started.  
Izzy gave a devilish smile. 

“Going towards Brooklyn are we? Back to Magnussss”, she said slowly. 

Jace smirked, “Of course he is. But since it’s so late, make sure he doesn’t feel like a booty call.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, and said: “Fuck off Jace, bye Izzy have a great night!” 

Alec jogged down the streets leaving his siblings. He quickly found his way to Magnus’s. He opened the door, and saw Magnus sitting on his couch, headphones on with loud music blasting. His eyes were closed. He didn’t notice Alec walking in. Alec snuck up around Magnus and placed his hands in a quick motion on his sides, and tickled Magnus. Magnus jumped up and shrieked. 

“You. Never. EVER. Do. That. Again.” 

Magnus said to Alec. Alec smiled and giggled. 

“Guess what?” Alec said. “Mmm, What darling?” 

Magnus purred back at Alec and placed his hands around Alec’s neck. Alec leaned in close and whispered: “I told my parents. They know we’re dating now.” 

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec. Alec placed his hands on the small of Magnus’s back.  
�

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me at youreonlylow on tumblr!!!  
> �


End file.
